


来打乙女*为这平凡无奇的一天干杯

by Aderes



Series: 来打 [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderes/pseuds/Aderes
Summary: *参加圣诞节产粮活动的文*无厘头流水账，有bug，ooc
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Reader, Houjou Emu/You
Series: 来打 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947037





	来打乙女*为这平凡无奇的一天干杯

寒冷的冬日和什么样的事物搭配在一起最为宜人？

答案当然是——

你还未睁眼，就下意识伸手向左侧的床铺摸去。并不出你所料地，原本睡在那一边的人已经离开了。

遮光窗帘拉得很严实，房间里漆黑一片，你有一瞬间还以为自己仍然置身于夜晚中。

你还处在深度睡眠过后的懵懂中，所以你暂时没打算起床，而是把多出来的棉被拢到自己身边，塞在身下，将自己裹成一个卷。

做完这件事后你又翻过一个身，把自己的姿势从侧躺换成了仰面平躺，藏青色的天花板于是就此映入了你的视野，不远处的书桌旁摆放着你和宝生永梦的合照。

这么说来，今天是圣诞节啊。你想。即使在这个许多人都会大肆庆祝、共享欢乐的日子里，医院的运转自然还是一切照常，甚至还有可能比往常要更加忙碌。永梦作为医生，也是一样的吧。啊，不过你清楚地记得，他昨晚和自己提过，今天他没有晚上的轮值，可以早点回来和你吃晚饭。

随着这些无厘头思考的进行，你的意识也渐渐回笼，但还有一点乏累感在你的眼皮间萦绕不去，催促着你重新进入梦乡。

从今天开始一直到一月三日都是你的休假时间，日程表上也没有需要你去解决的待办事项，且你并不是个特别严以律己的人，所以你很宽容地放任自己闭上眼睛，让睡意的浪潮温柔地拥抱着你。

可能是你昨晚已充分休息过了的缘故，你并没有马上就进入睡眠。窗外不断传来车辆行驶时的呼啸声和偶尔响起的鸣笛声皆提醒着你已经不早了的时间，你缩在被子里，心中不由得萌生出了谜一样的淡淡歉疚。

既然回笼觉计划失败了，与其在床上毫无意义地消磨时间，不如起来准备一下圣诞节的聚餐。

你把自己从温暖的被窝里剥出来，走到衣柜前，为自己搭了一套简单保暖的衣服。

你对着镜子看了看，很是满意地点点头：“嗯，很好！”

你很快地洗漱好并用过早饭，将餐具收拾干净，放进置碗架。

临走前，你再次确认了一遍需要带的东西：“钱包、手机、给永梦带的探班小点心……好，一切都准备就绪了！”

穿好鞋子拿好包，你转身对着空无一人的家轻轻地说：“我出门了。”

首先要去一趟永梦工作的医院。你走在路上，在脑中构思着行程。

从你们家里到圣都大学附属医院的路程并不算长，等你站到医院门口的时候，你也想好了今晚的菜式。

你为了避免撞到永梦不方便的时间，在去医院之前，你提前给他发了短信。

所以你会在显眼的地方看到永梦，也不是什么令你意外的事了。

“没有耽误你诊治病人吧？”你朝他一路小跑过去，拎着手里小小的纸袋，有些后知后觉又不好意思地问。

“啊，不会不会。”他连忙摆摆手，打消你的不安，“我也是因为轮到了自己的休息时间，才来找你的。”

“唔，那就好……”你松了一口气，将纸袋捧给他，“是和平时一样的口味，我想着你可能会没有时间好好吃饭，就给你带了。”

永梦捏住纸袋封口处附近扁平的、还残留着你手心的温度的部分，将它接到手里，低着头笑了笑：“谢谢你。”

“那，东西也送到了，我就先不打扰你工作啦。”你把垂下来的鬓角顺到耳后，说，“我待会还要去采购晚上要用的食材，你有什么想拜托我买的东西么？”

“照你的意思来就好了。”他思索了半晌，抬起眼睛与你对视，温和地回答。

“好。”你和他的目光胶着了一小会，才与他作别，“晚上见啦。”

你在和永梦分开以后，便按照你规划好的路线，先前往超市。

此时离下班还有一段时间，超市里的人并不多，你很顺利地就采买好了果蔬和肉类，再对着清单一项项比照、打勾。

至于给自家恋人的圣诞礼物……由于之前在外出差，你并没有多少时间为他挑选合心意的东西，只有现在买了。

你在一个摆放着各色可爱玩偶的玻璃橱窗前站住了脚步。柔软地盘成条状的霓虹色灯光在窗内闪烁着，一只穿着粉与红相间的条纹服装，作小绅士打扮的米白色的兔子玩偶安适地坐在碧绿的人造冷杉下，脚旁立着一张写着价格的纸牌。

你越过玻璃上自己的倒影，定定地望着那只兔子。不知为何，它让你一下就联想到了永梦。

过了几分钟，你一手提着一大袋的食物，另一手抱着一个被鲜亮的礼物包装纸和缎带包装得严严实实的盒子，从商店里走了出来。

当你踏上回程的路时，太阳已然开始没入天际线。尚且带着温暖的橘黄色光芒洒满了宽阔的道路，树影投在地上，被拉得歪斜修长。

你拎着东西回到家，将礼物安置在沙发旁一个不算显眼的角落后，就去处理食材了。

原本还打算在处理好食材后稍稍地休息一下，结果永梦给你发来了消息：他还有一刻钟就到家。

于是你又回到厨房，继续你未完的工作。

你看了一眼电饭煲，确认米饭已经蒸好后，又为熬煮着汤汁的小锅盖上锅盖，将切得均匀的肉片与蔬菜在炒锅里铺开，翻炒过后撒上一味味调料。

你一边哼着圣诞歌曲的曲调，一边将淋上了特制酱汁的菜装好盘，又把米饭盛好。你一样样地把它们都端上餐桌，同时也准备好了你和永梦各自爱喝的饮品。

敲门声适时地响起，你挂好摘下的围裙，走去玄关为他开门。

“我回来了。”他脸上带着些许的疲态，说。

“欢迎回来。”你绽出一个笑容。

你们各自洗过手，在餐桌前坐定。在动筷之前，你拿起手旁的玻璃杯，示意要与他碰杯。他了然地微笑，也拿起了自己的杯子。

“圣诞节快乐，永梦。”你说。

“圣诞节快乐。”你们的杯子轻轻地相碰，发出了清脆的声响。


End file.
